


Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun

by Mikey_2_Coins



Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Is the ship name Burnt Sunflower?, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Post Good End, Underage Drinking, or is there something better?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: Aubrey and Basil have an important conversation. Things swiftly get derailed.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155440
Comments: 124
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

10:47 PM  
Aubrey: Hey Basil  
Basil: Aubrey? How did you get this number?  
Aubrey: Kel made sure we all had sunny’s number. I copied it off of him  
Basil: Ah...  
Aubrey: Wtf are you still doing up?  
Basil: I could ask you the same thing.  
Aubrey: True  
Basil: ...so?  
Aubrey: Has sunny reached out to you yet?  
Basil: Yes! He sent me some pictures of his new room!  
Aubrey: Cool  
Basil: Do you want to see them?  
Aubrey: Not right now  
Basil: Ok...

11:00 PM

Aubrey: If hero hadn’t been there at the lake, do you think I’d have done anything differently?  
Basil: Um...I’m sorry?  
Aubrey: What you did to Mari was wrong  
Aubrey: But idk. Maybe I would have done the same  
Aubrey: And I’m 4 years older than you 2 were  
Aubrey: So like  
Aubrey: I don’t know how to feel  
Aubrey: I think I can forgive you  
Aubrey: But it’s hard  
Basil: You don’t have to forgive me.  
Aubrey: But I think I want to  
Basil: ...Thank you Aubrey. That means a lot to me.  
Aubrey: FUKIN SAP!  
Aubrey: Yo, wanna hang out?  
Basil: Ok, sure! When did you have in mind?  
Aubrey: I’m at the park. Grab a jacket. It’s brisk out  
Basil: Now?!?  
Aubrey: Yeah  
Basil: I’ll  
Basil: be there in a minute.

12:14 AM  
Basil: Suuuuuunny!  
Sunny: ?  
Basil: Me and Aubrey r in a fight  
Sunny: are you ok?  
Basil: imm a little drunk? But it’s fiiiiine  
Sunny: oh no  
Basil: basically, Aubrey thinks you are in love with me, which is stuuuupid because I know your in love with her, so pleas tell her shes wrong so she’ll stop  
Sunny: ...

[Sunny, Basil, and Aubrey]  
12:15 AM  
Sunny: i like you both  
Basil: Yeah, but which do you like more?  
Aubrey: I’m SO sorry about this sunny!  
Basil: Any chance I had went out the window when Aubrey dyed her hair. She got soooo fukin hot.  
Basil: it got so bad sometimes I was excited for gvidkkdle Lindy sub I dubijwopspncnsk  
Sunny: basil?  
Aubrey: Stole his phone  
Aubrey: Definitely not giving him booze ever again  
Sunny: he’s clearly got it bad  
Aubrey: OH? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!?  
Aubrey: You need to deal with this when he gets sober  
Sunny: as do u  
Aubrey: Wat  
Sunny: “She got soooo fukin hot.” - basil, 2021  
Aubrey: He was clearly trying to speak for you because he thinks you’re hetero  
Sunny: ...  
Aubrey: What?  
Sunny: A) he was just about to talk about how he got off when you bullied him  
Aubrey: GOD! TONIGHT IS A NIGHTMARE!  
Sunny: B) I am bisexual and romantically interested in both of u  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: Fuck  
Aubrey: This the worst possible outcome  
Aubrey: I hate you  
Sunny: mmm  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: but you will

12:20 AM  
Sunny: i know you probably dont want to hear from me rn  
Sunny: but aubrey and basil are currently drunk  
Hero is offline


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil: Aww. You are the sweetest, Sunny!  
> Aubrey: Basil.  
> Basil: Yes?  
> Aubrey: You did it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably not going to be posting these chapters in order, you have been warned.

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
10:17 AM  
Sunny: w o o  
Aubrey: ?  
Sunny: **w o o**  
Aubrey: ???  
Sunny: u ever create the worst possible timeline and cause the most horrific events imaginable by mortal minds just to feel at peace with your own sins?  
Aubrey: Are you  
Aubrey: like  
Aubrey: ok?  
Sunny: ...no  
Sunny: but in a new way  
Basil: Sunny! Please tell us what happened? I am worried.  
Sunny: my medication finally arrived  
Sunny: now everything feels  
Aubrey: Feels...?  
Sunny: yeah  
Sunny: feel a lot  
Basil: Alright...and the other thing?  
Sunny: wwii simulator game  
Aubrey: Should we call someone?  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: remind me to call my psychiatrist tomorrow though  
Aubrey: Can’t you set a reminder yourself?  
Sunny: no  
Basil: Why not?  
Sunny: focusing on u 2  
Basil: Aww. You are the sweetest, Sunny!  
Aubrey: Basil.  
Basil: Yes?  
Aubrey: You did it again  
Basil: What?  
Sunny: not my fault hes a pushover  
Basil: Sunny! >:(  
Aubrey: Is it really that hard to focus on us?  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: thats why im doing it.  
Basil: Have you had anything to eat yet? Been drinking lots of water?  
Sunny: ...  
Aubrey: Well?  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: i had half a bag of chips that were still in my room  
Basil: Sunny, you need to take care of yourself.  
Sunny: I know  
Basil: I will not keep indulging you until you have had breakfast.  
Aubrey: No you won’t  
Sunny: no u wont  
Basil: :(  
Basil: You still need to eat.  
Sunny: can u  
Basil: Can I what, Sunny?  
Sunny: nvm  
Aubrey: No no no  
Aubrey: What were you going to say?  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: can u call me tulip first?  
Basil: Oh my!  
Basil: Go get something to eat, Tulip. We’ll be right here when you are done. :)  
Aubrey: BRB  
Aubrey: Need to go throw up  
Basil: Aubrey!

1:06 PM  
Basil: Aubrey, can you be honest with me?  
Aubrey: I only promise to try  
Basil: Are you simply putting up with me so you can be with Sunny?  
Basil: I mean, I get it. He is truly wonderful and perfect, and it would hardly be my place to judge compromising one’s feelings for his sake.  
Aubrey: Basil  
Basil: Sunny and I are in a minority of people that are able to feel this way towards multiple people, and forcing you to pretend to be something you are not wouldn’t be right.  
Basil: I just want the truth because I keeping thinking of things, imagining you care about me in anyway similar to how you can about Sunny.  
Aubrey: Basil.  
Basil: I know this is a lot to just drop on you out of the blue, but you hated me for 4 years, and I do want you to hurt yourself pretending that has changed because he does not feel in the same way you do.  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Basil: This keeps happening with him, I’ve realized. We hurt ourselves for him, and he just lets us. Ha.  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Aubrey: BASIL!  
Basil: Sorry  
Aubrey: Don’t  
Aubrey: Don’t fucking apologize  
Aubrey: Shit there’s a lot to unpack there  
Aubrey: Look, I probably love Sunny. A lot.  
Aubrey: And  
Aubrey: Like  
Aubrey: I don’t *not* love you?  
Aubrey: I don’t really know what I feel specifically  
Aubrey: But I care about you in some way  
Aubrey: And I definitely don’t hate you  
Aubrey: At least not as much as before  
Basil: “Probably”?  
Aubrey: I  
Aubrey: I’m not going to get into this right now  
Basil: Ok. You can take all the time you need.  
Aubrey: Thanks  
Aubrey: Now, about the end of your little spiral?  
Basil: Haha, oh that?  
Basil: That was nothing!  
Basil: Like you said, I was just spiraling and some dumb things I didn’t really mean!  
Aubrey: Basil. You used a contraction.  
Basil:So?  
Aubrey: You only type with contractions when you’re panicking  
Basil: No I don’t! You’re being ridiculous!  
Basil: Fuck  
Aubrey: Aw, baby’s first swear!  
Aubrey: But seriously, you said no more secrets. No more lies  
Basil: I was not really lying. I truly do not believe that he is just uses us without caring. At least not intentionally.  
Basil: But I keep feeling like he does, even though I know it is untrue.  
Aubrey: I get what you’re saying  
Aubrey: Have you talked with him about this?  
Basil: No! He has enough going on, It is not his fault I keep having dumb feelings  
Aubrey: Dude  
Aubrey: That sound kinda fucked up imo  
Basil: Things have been “kinda fucked up” for almost half a decade now. I can handle some empty spite.  
Aubrey: But like,  
Aubrey: You’re allowed to have feelings too.  
Basil: No offense, but I think you are confusing Sunny’s symptoms and my own.  
Aubrey: You’re allowed to have feelings *other than simping* too  
Basil: ...I thought you said you’d stop bullying me.  
Aubrey: I’m your emotional support bitch.  
Basil: ...Thank you. For everything.  
Aubrey: np  
Basil: I love you  
Aubrey: I  
Basil: Do not force yourself. Let it happen when you are ready.  
Aubrey: ...thanks  
Aubrey: Dweeb  
Basil: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who is not neurotypical, I’m not trying to make any general statements about medicating mental illness. Everyone’s different, and even when people would truly benefit from medication, sometimes it takes a while to find the right combination of chemicals for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny: u hit him with a bat 3 weeks ago  
> Aubrey: Yeah, a *little* guilty  
> Sunny: it had nails

Faraway Squad]  
5:56 AM  
Kel added Sunny  
Kel added Aubrey  
Kel added Basil  
Kel: @everyone there is  
Kel: a house  
Kel: in new orleans  
Aubrey: Kel, what the fuck are you doing?  
Basil: It is barely dawn, Kel. Could this not have waited another hour?  
Sunny: THEY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL THE RIIIIIIIIIIIISING SUN!  
Kel: thx you sunny, for aprecating quality  
Basil: Oh! I get it!  
Aubrey: Fuck all of you

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Boi’s]  
5:58 AM  
Aubrey: Should we tell him?  
Sunny: what would we need to tell him  
Aubrey: Idk, I’d feel a little guilty about hiding the fact that his three closest friends are dating each other behind his back  
Sunny: u hit him with a bat 3 weeks ago  
Aubrey: Yeah, a *little* guilty  
Sunny: it had nails  
Basil: Sunny, are you also dating Kel? Or are interested in dating Kel?  
Basil: I just realized that, given how oblivious I was to the hints you were giving me, I might be missing other signals.  
Basil: Sunny?

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Boi’s]  
6:05 AM  
Sunny: kel is greater than any mortal binding or restrictions. his love is boundless and infinite, yet incomprehensible by lesser men. he is as the wind in a storm, wild and free. yet he acts with more gentleness than the finest silks  
Basil: Um, I’m sorry?  
Sunny: kels either asexual, or he let me down with more tact and grace than any 12 year old should have  
Aubrey: Hmm  
Basil: Aw, I am sorry, Tulip.  
Sunny: its fine. i was 11. 

6:06 AM  
Aubrey: It’s time  
THE MAVERICK: rly? rn?  
Aubrey: Yes  
THE MAVERICK: k. rendezvous point?  
Aubrey: Basil’s house. We’re doing an alternate version of plan C  
THE MAVERICK: roger

6:07 AM  
Aubrey: Get ready. I’m picking you up  
Basil: What? Why? What are we doing?  
Aubrey: I need you to do me a favor. If you do it, I have a gift for you.  
Basil: You aren’t going to hurt anyone, are you?

6:10 AM  
Aubrey: I’m outside

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Boi’s]  
6:10 AM  
Basil: If I die, it is Aubrey’s fault.  
Sunny: noted

[Faraway Squad]  
6:15 AM  
Sunny: kel, I think aubrey’s coming to kill u  
Sunny: shes gone real quiet after i said something about u  
Kel: sunny, it’ll be fine  
Kel: she’ll just get it out of her system, like normal, and we’ll all go on with our day.  
Kel: I’ll be back, gotta start my morning workout  
Kel: but just relax  
Kel is offline  
Sunny: o7  
Sunny: there goes the bravest man ive ever known

[Faraway Squad]  
6:25 AM  
Kel uploaded a picture  
Kel: joke’s on u Aubrey, I love chipotle mayo  
Aubrey: DAMNIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey just filled a ballon with chipotle mayonnaise, beat Kel over the head with it, and had Basil take a picture of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey: You’re being stupod  
> Aubrey: *syupid  
> Aubrey: STUPID FUCKER!

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
12:43 AM  
Sunny: oscar.png

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
9:02 AM  
Aubrey: Sunny, that’s an oscillating fan. Why did you put a fake mustache on it?  
Sunny: his name is oscar  
Sunny: hes friend  
Aubrey: ...don’t take this personally  
Aubrey: But I really hate understanding that this counts as progress  
Sunny: valid

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
2:14 PM  
Aubrey: thesefuckers.png  
Aubrey: Sometimes, I regret making new friends  
Basil: Um, what are they doing?  
Aubrey: Singing sea shanties  
Basil: Oh! That sounds like fun!  
Aubrey: It was fun  
Aubrey: An hour ago  
Aubrey: They haven’t stopped  
Sunny: yar  
Aubrey: Don’t you fucking dare Sunny.  
Basil: Yo-ho!  
Aubrey: ...

3:26 PM  
Kel: hhaaaaaaaaay Aubrey  
Kel: did I do sumthin to piss u off?  
Kel: cause I don’t really know what I would have done this time  
Kel: u just haven’t talked to me since the mayo incident  
Aubrey: You didn’t really do anything Kel  
Kel: ???  
Aubrey: I’m just  
Aubrey: Having dumb feelings about things you probably don’t remember  
Kel: OOOOOOH!  
Kel: did sunny tell u about the time he kissed me when we were 11?  
Kel: now it all makes sense  
Aubrey: WHAT? NO  
Aubrey: You’re being stupod  
Aubrey: *syupid  
Aubrey: STUPID FUCKER!  
Aubrey: Why would that make any sense?  
Kel: u Basil and Sunny are all dating  
Kel: right?  
Aubrey: How did you know?  
Aubrey: Wait  
Aubrey: Fuck  
Kel: :D  
Kel: well  
Kel: Kim told me u2 tried dating  
Aubrey: What.  
Kel: but it didn’t work  
Kel: she said it was cause u were still pining for Sunny  
Aubrey: She’s a fucking dead woman  
Kel: plz don’t

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
4:03 PM  
Aubrey: Basil  
Basil: Hi Aubrey! Is something the matter?  
Aubrey: What’s Kim doing inside your house?  
Basil: Oh! She wanted advice on growing peppermint!  
Aubrey: Can you be a dear and send her outside? I need to talk with her about something  
Basil: Do you know what has been bothering her? She seems to be distressed by someone texting her  
Aubrey: Yes.  
Basil: Why do you have your bat with you?  
Aubrey: I always have my bat with me  
Aubrey: Now let me talk to Kim  
Basil: ...no.  
Aubrey: No?  
Basil: I don’t think that’s a good idea.  
Aubrey: I don’t want to do anything drastic Basil.  
Aubrey: So don’t make me  
Basil: Aubrey, you’re scaring me.  
Aubrey: Sweetie, I promise I’m not going to hurt you  
Basil: And Kim?  
Aubrey: blackmail.png  
Basil: No...please.  
Basil: That flower has nothing to do with this!  
Aubrey: Well? Are you going to be a good boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear a secret?
> 
> I haven’t actually played Omori. I just watched Shenpai’s livestreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup

10:35 AM  
Aubrey: supfucker.png <3  
Basil: AFDGHOJITASHRJOI[M  
Aubrey: :)

11:16 AM  
Aubrey: Hey nerd  
Aubrey: You ran out of class. You good?  
Basil: Stop. Just stop.  
Aubrey: Basil?  
Basil: I do not want to hear anything you have to say right now.

11:17 AM  
Aubrey: I think I fucked up  
Aubrey: I think I really fucked up  
Aubrey: Shit  
Sunny: breathe  
Sunny: talk me thru it  
Aubrey: Basil hates me  
Sunny: thats not talking me thru it  
Sunny: what are the actual things that happened

11:25 AM  
Aubrey: Basi and I share a math class right? It’s boring as fuck so I thought “hey, it’ll be fun to fluster Basil a little bit.” So I send him a little sext, nothing too graphic. He drops his phone, we all have a laugh. Now he’s run out of the classroom and I can’t find him and he says he never wants to talk to me again  
Sunny: hm  
Aubrey: I don’t know what I did wrong  
Sunny: do u want me to talk to him  
Aubrey: I  
Aubrey: Fucking  
Aubrey: Idk man  
Aubrey: It’s probably better if you talk to him  
Sunny: that makes me feel like the opposite is true  
Sunny: dont u have class  
Aubrey: THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT  
Sunny: then tell him that

12:02 PM  
Aubrey: Please Basil. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.  
Aubrey: I’m worried  
Basil: Oh. Now you are worried about me?  
Basil: You can drag me into all your little fights, trample over me, but once I stand up for myself, you are _worried_ about me?  
Basil: I understand that four years of not fighting back may have led to a certain expectation, but I thought things were changing between us.  
Aubrey: They are.  
Basil: Then why am I still a punching bag for you?  
Basil: Why are my hobbies a joke to you?  
Basil: Sure, your new friends don’t beat me up anymore.  
Basil: But maybe they just care about me the barest acceptable amount.  
Basil: You haven’t become an “emotional support bitch.”  
Basil: You are the same bully you have been since  
Aubrey is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I just gotta hurt somebody.  
> Sometimes, that somebody is me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences and aftermath of Basil’s blowup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all got me feel ambitious and arrogant! We’re using some full sentences and paragraph structure tonight!

Basil stood rigid in the waiting area. There were seats available, but he didn’t trust himself to move without running away. He could see pink hair occasionally move past the corner of the window from where he was. After what felt like a lifetime, a police officer came through the door, followed by Aubrey. Battered and bloody, but Aubrey. Her eyes widened, as if shocked to see him, before looking away. They both stood there for an uncomfortable amount of time before Basil mustered up the courage to grab her hand and move out the police station.

Once outside, he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a water bottle, and wordlessly passed it to Aubrey. He began to walk towards the park, not letting go of her hand. Basil hoped his grip would say enough until he could force his mouth to open.

Aubrey followed in a kind of daze. She didn’t understand...she didn’t understand a lot of what happened today, and the last thing she wanted was to make it worse. _Not that it’s stopped you before._ Suddenly, Basil stopped walking. When she looked up, she found they were at the park table they shared liquor at a few weeks ago now. Aubrey had stolen some of her mother’s “good booze,” intending to share it with the hooligans on a special occasion. But after Sunny came back outside and all the chaos that followed, “getting out alive” felt special enough. 

Basil sat down at the table. Aubrey followed suit. Silence. Eventually, Basil spoke up:

“You look terrible.”

Instinctively, she responded, “You should see the other guys.” He actually chuckled at that, and she felt that maybe, it’ll work ou-

 _No_. Aubrey stamped down that feeling. She didn’t have room to have hopes like that.

“It seems like no one is going to press charges,” Basil said. “Both of the other guys have enough charges of public drunkenness that no one will take their case.” Aubrey stared at the ground, focusing on the patches of ground where the grass gave away. At some point it started blurring together, and she realized she was crying. 

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey started at a whisper, but she got louder and louder. “I’m sorry for harassing you in class today, I’m sorry for dragging you along to be my cameraman, I’m sorry for calling you names, I’m sorry for not understanding you the way Sunny does, I’m sorry for being unable to stop hurting you,” she was almost screaming now, nearly deafening Basil. “I’m sorry I keep fucking up, I’m sorry for being selfish, I’m sorry I don’t know how to love you the way you deserve, and I’m sorry for forcing myself in between you and Sunny despite that!” 

Basil threw his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as he could. The parts of him that were still bitter, the wounds in the little pride he had regrown since Sunny’s confession, melted away. All that mattered was the woman in his arms. As the sobs grew quieter, Basil’s cowardly throat finally started working.

“You aren’t forcing yourself into anything. Sunny and I, we want to share ourselves with you.”

“And I took advantage of it.”

“Did I give any indication that I was uncomfortable with what you were doing?”

“Yes. All the time.”

“So anything I did to convey genuine discomfort was indistinguishable from my normal, unhealthy level of anxiety?”

Aubrey grew quiet, before breaking the hug. “You’re using very complex sentences all of a sudden.”

“I may have rehearsed parts of this with Sunny. What would have been the point of his confession if we refused to learn from it?” Aubrey made a grunt of agreement before standing up and stretching. Basil moved to get up as well.

“You’re probably going to think this is a stupid question, but can you tell me what exactly I did wrong today?”

Basil grew very quiet and very red before speaking. “When you sent that photo, and I dropped my phone, it felt like that all of...this was building up to a punchline. That our relationship was an elaborate practical joke at my expense.”

“Basil...”

“But, I mean, after the rest of today, the joke’s on both of us, I guess!”

Aubrey grabbed Basil’s face, forcing him to look into her eyes. “For the last time, I am sorry. I was trying to include you in my...I don’t know. Hobbies? Lifestyle? Something like that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Basil smiled softly “Just try to make sure we talk to each other before it gets this bad again. And, I...wouldn’t mind... if you did that...again...sometime...if you want?”

Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up, before a wry smile spread across her face. “Oh, so you did like my gift?” Basil tried to look away while nodding, but his partner’s grip was firm. “Well! We’ll see what we can do about that.” Aubrey finally released the blonde’s face with a brief poke of his nose. “The same goes for you if you are feeling adventurous, cutie!” 

As she walked away, Basil thought that while things would never go back to normal, maybe they can still be okay.

[Faraway Squad]

8:30 AM

Kel:  beautyandthebeast.gif 

Kel: THIS BITCH

Kel: PRACTICALLY CHARGED BASIL IN THE CAFETERIA

Kel: AND GAVE HIM A DIP KISS LIKE A GOD DAMN TANGO!

Kel: 10/10! faraway high is crumbling under the scandal

Sunny: hawt

Aubrey: *curtsey’s*

9:00 AM

Basil: :)

Aubrey: What?

Basil: You will see

Aubrey: ???

Basil: :):):)

10:35 AM

Basil:  forAubrey.png 

10:40 AM

Aubrey:  forAubrey.png 

Aubrey: THIS ABSOLUTELY INSUFFERABLE COCKY PIECE OF SHIT!

Aubrey: I SEND HIM A LITTLE TEASE AND HE FUCKING CLAPS BACK WITH THIS FUCKING GARDEN OF EDEN LOOKIN ASS SHIT?

Aubrey: I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE ANY CLOTHES OFF! THIS BASTARD IS COMPLETELY NUDE IS SUCH A WAY I FEEL BAD ABOUT BEING HORNY AND I HATE IT!

Sunny: valid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punchline


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny: 4 years of malnutrition + mom giving me food money i never used every time she needed to go on a trip + bitcoin mining  
> Basil: Oh.

[Faraway Squad]

2:48 PM

Aubrey: Guess who just got a motorcycle license?

Aubrey: license.png

Kel: really? Fucking sick

Basil: Wow! I’m so happy for you!

Sunny: cool

Aubrey: Yup!

Kel: did u also get a motorcycle at some point?

Aubrey: No, that’s the next step. Been saving up to get through all the exams, now need to find a bike for cheap.

Basil: Ok! If you find a bike, we could visit Sunny!

Kel: dude! You’re totally right! I didn’t think about that.

Aubrey: Correction: Basil and I can see Sunny. I don’t want Kel to touch me. His stupid might be contagious.

Kel: rude

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]

7:23 AM

Aubrey: wtf.png

Aubrey: Sunny.

Aubrey: What the actual fuck?

Sunny: happy birthday

Aubrey: It’s not even my birthday

Sunny: i had 4 to make up for

Basil: Sunny, that’s an entire motorcycle with a sidecar. How on earth did you afford it?

Sunny: 4 years of malnutrition + mom giving me food money i never used every time she needed to go on a trip + bitcoin mining

Basil: Oh.

Sunny: i actually have a lot of money now, but nothing to spend it on here

Sunny: have u read the letter yet aubrey?

Aubrey: Basil, get ready. We are going to see Sunny

Basil: But we have school!

Aubrey: Well, I’m going to see Sunny, you can either come with or stay here

Basil: Do you have a helmet?

[Faraway Squad]

4:39 PM

Kel: hey, where th fuck is everyone?

Basil: Aubrey and I are going to be out of town for the weekend.

Kel: what? Where?

Basil: anaturalwonder.png

Kel: awww, u guys went to see Sunny without me?

Kel: wait

Kel: y does Sunny not have a shirt on?

Basil: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is stuck in the horny zone today, so I’m going make an separate explicit work in this series, which I will post later. You don’t have to read it. I promise I will not hide plot or important character development behind porn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil: I did not mind it.  
> Aubrey: We know, Basil.  
> Sunny: we know basil  
> Basil: :(

[Faraway Squad]  
10:27 AM  
Basil: I just saw the scooter gang at Gino’s.  
Basil: And I must say that almost everything that I have witnessed has been cringe.  
Sunny: *screams*  
Aubrey: CURSED!  
Basil: It was not kek.  
Basil: It was cringe, my friends.  
Kel: I’m literally shaking rn

[Aubery’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
5:00 PM  
Aubrey: How rich are you in actuality Sunny?  
Sunny: idk  
Sunny: it fluctuates a lot  
Sunny: but its one of the few things i did while staying inside all the time  
Basil: Really?  
Sunny: i felt pretty dead inside always  
Sunny: but “haha, funny number go brrrrr” was how i entertained myself when i couldnt sleep  
Sunny: wtf  
Basil: What’s wrong, Sunny?  
Sunny: I could buy a house  
Aubrey: The millennial dream  
Aubrey: Minor property ownership  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: i think i could buy a mansion  
Aubrey: omfg  
Basil: Oh wow.  
Basil: That sounds really nice!  
Aubrey: Honestly...  
Aubrey: Yeah...  
Sunny changed the name of the chat to [sunny’s sugar babies]  
Aubrey: NO!  
Aubrey changed the name of the chat to [Aubery’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
Aubrey demoted Sunny  
Aubrey: I knew giving you admin permissions was a mistake  
Sunny: :]  
Basil: I did not mind it.  
Aubrey: We know, Basil.  
Sunny: we know basil  
Basil: :(

[Faraway Squad]  
11:57 AM  
Sunny: [is this aubrey and basils relationship now](https://www.tiktok.com/@andrewrousso/video/6912910998655585542?sender_device=mobile&sender_web_id=6928024098874770949&is_from_webapp=v1&is_copy_url=0)  
Sunny: cause i only have secondhand sources  
Sunny: but this feels right u know?  
Kel: OMFG ITS PERFECT!  
Aubrey: I came here to have a good time, and I honestly feel so attacked right now.  
Basil: Do you want a Spongebob band-aid or a Marvel Avengers band-aid?  
Aubrey has gone offline  
Kel: AND BASIL COMES IN WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!

2:45 PM  
Basil: present.png  
Basil: Aubrey got me a gift!  
Sunny: nice  
Basil: She said she wanted to get me something I did not have yet, so she had to travel three towns over in order to find these lavender seeds.  
Sunny: im happy for u  
Basil: Hey! You bought her an entire motorcycle. It will only be a matter of time before she does the same for you!  
Sunny: not what i meant  
Sunny: im happy u2 are getting along  
Sunny: i was scared that my feelings would drive u apart after all the effort u were making to make up  
Sunny: but i didnt know what else to say  
Sunny: so i was honest  
Sunny: and it seems to have worked out  
Basil: Yeah. It really has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I made Basil type the way Rogal Dorn talks, which is such a niche overlap that I don’t know how to explain it for anyone in one fandom or the other.


	9. Chapter 9

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
12:07 PM  
Aubrey: I’m bored  
Basil: Sorry, I’ve got to do a lot of transplanting today.  
Aubrey: But I’m bored :(  
Basil: Then why not go to your newer friends and do...  
Basil: Whatever you do now that you have stopped bullying me?  
Aubrey: It's too hot out for that.  
Sunny: where even are u then  
Aubrey: Hobbeez  
Basil: Are you allowed to loiter there?  
Aubrey: I bought a comic, fuck off narc.  
Basil: I am fairly certain “a narc” is one of the few things I’m not.  
Sunny: valid  
Aubrey: I feel kind of bad for laughing at that  
Sunny: also valid

12:30 PM  
Aubrey: If I help you with your plants, will you come with me to Gino’s?  
Basil: You always want to go to Gino’s  
Aubrey: There’s nothing else worthwhile in this deadend town  
Basil: You are here.  
Aubrey: ?  
Basil: You are worthwhile!  
Aubrey: ...I guess that makes three things.  
Basil: I’m glad to see you working on getting along with Kel.  
Aubrey: nvm, I hate you again.  
Basil: Hmmm. No.  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: Fuck  
Aubrey: You

[Faraway Squad]  
2:30 PM  
Aubrey: KEL! WTF?  
Kel: I’M SORRY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?  
Aubrey: KEEP YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER IN CHECK!  
Aubrey: HE TRIES TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN  
Aubrey: HE’LL GET TO SEE MARI AGAIN WHEN I SKULL FUCK HIM WITH MY BAT!  
Kel: WOAH! AUBREY CHILL!  
Aubrey: I AM CHILL WITH YOU!  
Kel: THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?  
Aubrey: BECAUSE YOU CAN ACTUALLY PASS MY THREATS ONTO HIM!  
Kel: DIDN’T YOU GET HIS NUMBER WHEN I TRIED TO SHARE EVERYONE’S?  
Aubrey: NO! IT WAS AN EMOTIONAL DAY AND HE WAS BEING A SHIT!  
Sunny: wat happened  
Aubrey: Basil and I were...  
Kel: on a date  
Aubrey: ...yeah. We were.  
Aubrey: Then Hero showed up. Started making a scene.  
Sunny: fuck  
Aubrey: I’m not going to repeat the shit he said  
Aubrey: But needless to say, he ruined our date.  
Kel: I did my best to drag him away  
Aubrey: You did  
Aubrey: I appreciate that  
Sunny: shit  
Sunny: must have been real awful then  
Kel: never have I been so offended by something I 100% agree with  
Aubrey: I’m in Basil’s living room, hoping he comes out. Or let’s me in.  
Sunny: what did you tell polly  
Aubrey: I told her Hero made my boyfriend cry in public and I was worried about him. What else would I tell her?  
Kel: oOOOoo! Aubrey called Basil her boyfriend! How scandalous!  
Aubrey: You’re lucky I’m preoccupied

[Faraway Squad]  
3:02 PM  
Basil: Hey guys. Sorry for not responding to everything.  
Kel: dude don’t worry  
Sunny: u good  
Basil: Yeah. He didn’t actually say that much to me that I didn’t already think all the time.  
Sunny: doesnt mean it was rite for him to say that to u  
Basil: I know. Aubrey is here telling me the same thing.  
Basil: The day has not been so bad. I got to hear her call me her boyfriend, which was nice.  
Kel: I DEMAND CUTE COUPLE PICS!  
Aubrey: dude, wtf? You don’t even have a libido?  
Kel: I like seeing my close good friends being happy  
Sunny: kinky  
Basil: gentlemoments.png  
Kel: Aw, that’s so sweet!  
Sunny: now im jealous  
Aubrey: WHEN THE FUCK DID HE EVEN TAKE THAT PICTURE?  
Basil: :)

4:00 PM  
Hero: I want to apologize.  
Hero: I said a lot of terrible things to you.  
Hero: You didn’t deserve to be caught up in all that.  
Aubrey: So Basil did?

4:10 PM  
Aubrey: Look hero. I get that you’re hurting. I really do.  
Aubrey: But you don’t get to act all high and mighty when you pull shit like you did today.  
Aubrey: I’m going to only give you this warning once. Because we were friends.  
Aubrey: This ever happens again?  
Aubrey: Faraway Town will be a living hell for you until I can take Basil far away from this shithole.  
Aubrey: Goodbye Hero


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim: pay up bitch boy  
> Kel: man

[Faraway Squad]  
2:30 PM  
Aubrey: babysfirstkill.png  
Aubrey: Our little boy has grown so much :)  
Kel: WTF?  
Sunny: ^  
Aubrey: Some creep started bothering me outside Fix-it while Basil was getting new tools.  
Aubrey: Things escalated quickly  
Aubrey: Then all of a sudden _~my hero arrived~_  
Kel: is he actually dead?  
Basil: No, he is merely unconscious. I have already called an ambulance for him.  
Sunny: surprised it got to a point basil needed to intervene  
Aubrey: I left my bat on the motorcycle  
Aubrey: Fucker would be worse off if it wasn’t.

[Faraway Squad]  
4:45 PM  
Aubrey: basilmakeover.png  
Aubrey: Ta~da!  
Sunny: w o a h  
Kel: bro  
Kel: I think u just made basil go from twink to twunk  
Aubrey: Never refer to anything as “twunk” ever again  
Basil: What is a “twunk?”  
Sunny: the intersection of twink and hunk

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
1:37 PM  
Sunny: can i get ur opinions on something  
Basil: Of course!  
Sunny: outfit1.png  
Basil: That seems nice!  
Aubrey: It’s alright  
Basil: Aubrey!  
Aubrey: Look, Sunny, Basil.  
Aubrey: You both mean the world to me.  
Aubrey: I would snatch the moon and stars from the sky if you asked me to.  
Basil: Aw, Aubrey...  
Aubrey: But your fashion sense is terrible  
Sunny: rude  
Aubrey: You both dress like you stayed inside for 4 years  
Sunny: but i did  
Aubrey: And it shows  
Aubrey: That outfit is the same as the outfit you wore all 3 days before you left, but with colors  
Aubrey: That blue looks good on you though  
Sunny: ok  
Sunny: outfit2.png  
Aubrey: Ok, I like the aesthetic you’re going for, but I think whatever store you’re at isn’t going to be able to make it work today.  
Sunny: outfit3.png  
Aubrey: I don’t think you can pull off a hat  
Basil: I disagree!  
Aubrey: Do you think he can pull off *this* hat?  
Basil: Please show us the next outfit.  
Sunny: outfit4.png  
Aubrey: That one’s a keeper  
Basil: You look amazing, Sunny!  
Aubrey: I wouldn’t feel defensive if someone asked if we were dating in public if you had this on.  
Sunny: :)  
Sunny: outfit5.png  
Basil: Delinquent Sunny!  
Aubrey: HAHAHAA! YOU LOOK LIKE A DISNEY CHANNEL MOVIE’S INTERPRETATION OF A MIDDLE SCHOOL BULLY!  
Sunny: :,(  
Basil: Aubrey! You hurt Sunny’s feelings!  
Aubrey: Look, if you want to have a fucking “bad boy” outfit, we can see what we can do next time we meet up  
Aubrey: But you clearly are not able to do that on your own  
Sunny: ok  
Sunny: i picked out one more  
Sunny: but im not sure about it  
Sunny: just try not to make a big deal about it  
Sunny: outfit6?.png  
Aubrey: **w o o**  
Basil: Oh my.  
Aubrey: I  
Aubrey: wow  
Aubrey: I  
Basil: Is there something you wish to tell us?  
Sunny: i am not trying to say anything more complicated than i am interested in wearing this  
Sunny: i promise there are no additional layers to this  
Basil: Well, I think you look beautiful in it!  
Aubrey: ^^^  
Basil: Aubrey?

2:04 PM  
Aubrey: THIS BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER IS TOO GODDAMN AMAZING!  
Aubrey: HES FUCKING ADDORABLE, SO GODDAMN PACIENT WITH ME, IS APPARENTLY A FUCKING SECRET BILLIONAIRE, AND NOW HE WEARS DRESSES BETTER THAN ME?  
Aubrey: HE IS SO GODDAMN PERFECT! ITS BULLSHIT! IT MAKES ME ANGRY!  
Aubrey: I’M LIKE WHAT? IS HE PHOTOSHOPPED? BUT NOOOOOOOOO! HE JUST FUCKING IS!  
Kim: wtf  
Aubrey: outfit6?.png  
Kim: oh! I thought you were talking about Basil, and I was confused.  
Aubrey: What?  
Aubrey: Why?  
Kim: You haven’t thought of Basil in a dress?  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey is offline  
Kim: gottem

2:07 PM  
Kim: evidence.png  
Kim: pay up bitch boy  
Kel: man  
Kel: I really thought she’d put up more of a fight

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
2:10 PM  
Aubrey: You look amazing, Sunny.  
Sunny: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think cute Bois should be allowed to wear skirts.  
> No, I won’t explain it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero: What?  
> Kel: oh yeah, sunny has depression money

[Faraway Squad]  
1:08 AM  
Sunny: from now on im referring to stalin, lenin, and trotsky as "the himbo squad"

[Faraway Squad]  
8:42 AM  
Aubrey: Hi, this is Aubrey with Channel 5 News. What the **actual fuck** does this mean?

10:27 PM  
Hero: Hey Basil. It’s Hero.  
Basil: Oh. Hello, Hero.  
Hero: I just wanted to apologize for what happened at Gino’s.  
Hero: I was angry at you for something that wasn’t really your fault.  
Hero: You were just trying to keep your friend safe.  
Basil: Did you apologize to Aubrey for what you said to her?  
Hero: I tried to do that later in the day. She wasn’t having it.  
Basil: I assumed as much. I simply had to make sure.  
Hero: I just  
Hero: Seeing you two there, dating of all things,  
Hero: It felt like everyone was moving on.  
Hero: Like I was the only one who was angry.  
Hero: And it didn’t make any sense.  
Basil: It is okay. Sunny and I honestly feel kind of similar?  
Basil: It is as if we are waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
Basil: So, in a way, you yelling at me was probably the most reassuring thing you could have done.  
Hero: Um, I’m not going into psychology or psychiatry, but that sounds like a really unhealthy interpretation of events.  
Basil: That is probably true.  
Basil: But if I had to pick between a panic attack over something that actually happened, and disassociating because everything feels unrealistic, I would prefer the former.  
Basil: Realistic panic attacks do not result in myself injuring others, and I am more willing to believe in the people who attempt to comfort me.  
Hero: Are you seeing a therapist?  
Basil: No, but it is one of the things we are working on.  
Hero: Ok, good.  
Hero: And I’m glad that you and Aubrey have each other now that Sunny’s gone.  
Basil: ...yeah.  
Hero: ?  
Basil: Don’t worry about it.

[Faraway Squad]  
12:09 PM  
Kel added Hero  
Kel: @everyone guess who’s here!  
Hero: Hi everyone! Sorry for everything lately. I needed some time to get myself in order.  
Basil: Welcome Hero!  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: You’re lucky Basil is a pushover.  
Basil: Hey!  
Sunny: i mean  
Sunny: it is true  
Basil: :(  
Hero: I’m scrolling back through this chat, and how on earth did Aubrey get a motorcycle?  
Aubrey: Sunny bought it  
Hero: Um?  
Hero: What?  
Kel: oh yeah, sunny has depression money  
Hero: ???  
Sunny: its lesser now because the government has started taxing me after ive started using it  
Sunny: but its still a decent amount  
Hero: ????

[Faraway Squad]  
9:00 AM  
Kel: I think we should all do something together!  
Aubrey: My motorcycle only has room for Basil and Sunny, so how are you getting anywhere?  
Kel: I just meant online  
Kel: Sunny, are any of your steam games multiplayer?  
Sunny: technically yes  
Basil: What do you mean, “technically?”  
Sunny: they are all pretty complicated 4x games  
Hero: Well, I think that everyone here would just enjoy doing something together, even if we don’t all understand it.  
Basil: Yeah! Hero is right!  
Kel: Yep. I barely understand what we do normally!  
Aubrey: I’ll manage  
Sunny: ok then  
Hero: You always just followed us along back in the day Sunny, why don’t you pick which game we play?  
Sunny: How many copies of stellaris do i need to buy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to post a chapter that is just the cast of Omori playing Stellaris? Maybe. Would it be the most self indulgent thing I could possibly write? Almost certainly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey: Well shit.  
> Aubrey: Sounds like a you problem.

8:29 AM  
Kel: want $20?  
Aubrey: Seems sus.  
Kel: I haven’t even said anything yet!  
Aubrey: You implied that you have $20 and are willing to give them to me  
Aubrey: Both of those things are extremely suspicious  
Kel: wow  
Kel: rude  
Kel: Anyways, I will give you $20 if you say “Ara~ara” to Basil in public  
Aubrey: The fuck does that even mean?  
Kel: don’t worry about it.  
Aubrey: You used afucking tilda, is there a particular way I’m supposed to say it?  
Kel: ...  
Kel: ...no...  
Aubrey: I’m looking it up.  
Kel: fuck

9:30 AM  
Aubrey: proof.mov  
Aubrey: I’m coming to collect  
Kel: I didn’t bring it on me cause I didn’t think ud do it!  
Kel: I’ll pay u after school  
Aubrey: I know you buy lunches when Hero isn’t around. I know you have cash.  
Kel: but I need that to eat!  
Aubrey: Well shit.  
Aubrey: Sounds like a you problem.

[Aubrey’s Harem Of Sad Bois]  
10:35 AM  
Sunny: sext.png  
Basil:jerks dmelodmdkoe djrnnrkamel

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
10:45 AM  
Basi: You got both of us kicked out of class for “being disruptive!”  
Basil: I am very disappointed in you, Tulip!  
Sunny: so u liked the choker?  
Aubrey: Yeah, it was pretty fucking hot.  
Basil: Aubrey!  
Aubrey: Didn’t think you’d have the guts to do that kind of thing on your own  
Sunny: that first day i stepped back outside led to a *lot* of self discovery  
Aubrey: You little skank! ;)  
Basil: Aubrey.  
Aubrey: Yes babe?  
Basil: You are being tricked the same way he tricks me.  
Aubrey: No I’m  
Aubrey: Shit. You’re right.  
Sunny: :(  
Basil: We decided that class periods would be a cease fire for a reason!  
Sunny: u did?  
Aubrey: I think that was in our dms, not the group chat.  
Basil: Oh.  
Basil: Well then I am less upset.  
Sunny: u guys seemed to have managed to address the problem that happened the first time, so i wanted to try it.  
Aubrey: Like your fucking fashion show wasn’t like that.  
Sunny: that sounds like a you problem  
Sunny: i was just getting some new clothes  
Aubrey: You little shit! >:(  
Basil: Look, we all have communicated, and we are all on the same page now.  
Basil: Let us move on!  
Sunny: did u like me in a choker basil?  
Aubrey: He doesn’t want to say it  
Aubrey: But he totally does  
Aubrey: I’m going to help our sweet boy *calm down* before our next class starts  
Sunny: can i watch?  
Aubrey: Oh shit, you could watch.  
Basil: I thought we decided class periods were banned from being horny?  
Sunny: but u arent in class anymore, are u?  
Aubrey: When he’s right, he’s right.

[Faraway Squad]  
3:00 PM  
Sunny: aubrey in a pink cowboy hat  
Kel: shit. I can actually see it.  
Basil: Agreed.  
Aubrey: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading so far and leaving nice comments. I’ve literally just been rushing these works out to post as soon as I come up with the ideas, so it means a lot to have so many people like it!
> 
> Also happy Valentine’s Day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: big sad, suicidal thoughts.

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
2:08 AM  
Sunny: is anyone up?  
Sunny: plz  
Aubrey: What?  
Sunny: im  
Sunny: bored  
Aubrey: Sunny. It’s the middle of the night  
Sunny: but ur up?  
Aubrey: Not by choice.  
Sunny: oh  
Sunny: sry  
Aubrey: Go back to sleep Sunny.  
Sunny: but what if i dont wake up again?  
Aubrey: Then I’ll break into your house and wake you up myself.  
Sunny: not what i meant  
Aubrey: Then what did  
Aubrey: Fuck.  
Sunny: sry  
Aubrey: It’s not your fault, jackass.  
Aubrey: Ok  
Aubrey: Where are you right now?  
Sunny: in the tub  
Aubrey: Ok.  
Aubrey: I’m stepping outside, then I’ll call you, ok?  
Sunny: ok

Aubrey was not panicking. Sunny asked for help, which meant that because she answered it, he’d probably be fine. The hard part was already done. Definitely. She could do this. 

Her phone stopped ringing. “Hello.” Sunny’s voice seemed even quieter than normal. 

“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Aubrey tried to keep the ~~fear~~ nerves out of her voice. A shuddering breath was the only response. 

“Ok. Ok. Um. Fuck. Ok. Shit. God, fuck. Um.” She should have brought her laptop to give her any idea what to do. She should have gotten Basil, he’d have a better chance at talking Sunny down. 

“I don’t want to move. Scared I’ll give in.” That’s probably good, relatively.

“Ok then! So don’t. And I’m going to be here to help.” Aubrey cringed at how awful her bedside manner was.

“Why don’t you hate me?” 

_Shit.“Um.”_ How the hell do you want me to answer that?!? “Because...it was an accident and not your fault!” _Real fucking smooth there._ “And because... you...are...important...to me.”

“You should hate me.”

“Well tough shit, cause you’re stuck with me.” Sunny let out a breath that could be generously interpreted as a laugh, so Aubrey considered that a win. 

“Just...how about you tell me how things are going back home.”

Oh thank god. Something she could actually do. 

“Well, Kel’s being the dumbass he always has been. He’s gotten a lot cockier since he got a basketball scholarship. Basil’s been getting along with some of my gang. Kim and Vance wanted to make their own candy, so they turned to him to get advice on peppermint. Don’t know how long it’ll take for that to blow up. Charlene and Basil are both so shy I don’t know how to get them to hang out, even though it’s obvious they’d get along. Hero’s back at college, but we managed to have some actual conversations before he left again. They went more or less ok. Oh! The Maverick got a black eye when he tried to hit on this blue-haired girl, fuck was her name?”

Sunny actually answered “Cris?” 

“Yes! God, it was hilarious! Um, what else..?” Aubrey was running out of things to share, but it seemed like it had been working so-

“Can you please tell me you love me?” Oh fuck. “You don’t have to mean it.”

She could say it. She just had to say three fucking words and she wouldn’t lose him. “I...” _Just say it, you fucking coward. He gave you a blank check, you can try to mean it later. Just don’t fucking lose him!_

“I...I’m sorry.” Aubrey started crying. “I can’t. I just can’t. I don’t know why it's so hard. Please, I’m sorry.” 

Sunny was quiet for a long time. Aubrey kept trying to force out the words. 

Eventually, he finally spoke: “It’s kinda fucked up how much better I feel hearing you cry.” 

Aubrey let out a harsh bark of laughter. “Yeah.”

The two grew silent again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to say it.”

“Yeah. You feeling stable?”

“I think so.”

“Call you in the morning?”

“Ok.”

“Night, Sunny.”

“I love you Aubrey.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

She hung up and-

“WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the chapter I’m least confident in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey: We all make mistakes in the heat of passion, Basil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started because I realized I have no idea how to write Hero. I still have no idea.

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
7:02 AM  
Basil: I am so sorry I wasn’t there, Tulip!  
Sunny: dont apologize  
Sunny: sleep is important  
Basil: But you were scared and I couldn’t be there for you!  
Sunny: i had aubery  
Basil: That is true.  
Basil: However, I still feel bad for not helping.  
Aubrey: You can just say I am terrible for providing comfort  
Basil: That is not what I was saying at all!  
Sunny: u did a lot  
Sunny: it means a lot to me  
Basil: Although...  
Aubrey: What?  
Basil: If Aubrey feels as though she is unqualified to comfort others, you and I could attempt to educate her.  
Aubrey: NO!  
Sunny: *leans forward*  
Sunny: go on  
Aubrey: I hate you both!  
Aubrey is offline.

2:45 PM  
Hero: Hey Aubrey! Got a minute?  
Aubrey: We’re literally texting, I don’t “need a minute for that”  
Hero: Haha! Fair enough, I guess.  
Hero: Listen, this is kind of a weird conversation to have with you, even without the added baggage...  
Hero: But I wouldn’t feel comfortable not knowing if you’re taking care of yourself.  
Aubrey: I am taking care of myself as well as I can.  
Aubrey: I always make sure that the gang has a first aid kit when we head out.  
Hero: That’s great! But not exactly what I was talking about...  
Aubrey: ?  
Hero: You see...  
Hero: When two or more people love each other very much,

2:46 PM  
Aubrey: KEL I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING STUPID TO GET HERO’S ATTENTION PLEASE!  
Kel: well, well, well  
Kel: look how the turns have tabled  
Aubrey: PLEASE KEL!  
Kel: hmmmm  
Kel: idk, schedule’s preeeeeeeetty full today  
Kel: was thinking about learning how to do taxes in order to be more prepared for the outside world.  
Aubrey: WE BOTH KNOW THAT IS AN ABJECT LIE YOU FUCKER!  
Kel: well, I’ll need to learn sometime, why not now? :)  
Aubrey: HERO IS TRYING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING SEXUAL EDUCATION LECTURE PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!  
Kel: what’s in it for me?  
Aubrey: FUCKING ANYTHING JUST MAKE HIM STOP!  
Kel: I agree to your terms

2:48 PM  
Kel: oops.png  
Kel: how do I treat this?  
Hero: Hold on. Going to call you.

3:30 PM  
Kel: has he contacted you again?  
Aubrey: No, thank fuck.  
Aubrey: If I ever hear Hero say “protection” in any context again  
Aubrey: I’m going to have a panic attack  
Kel: cursed  
Kel: but my mission has been completed!  
Aubrey: Thank you, honestly.  
Kel: now regarding my payment :)  
Aubrey: Shit.

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
3:35 PM  
Aubrey: Kel wants to visit Sunny.  
Aubrey: When’s a good time?  
Basil: Why are you asking on his behalf?  
Aubrey: We all make mistakes in the heat of passion, Basil.  
Basil: What?  
Sunny: valid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I FORGOT TO PUT FUCKING PM ON THE LAST TIME!


	15. The gang plays Stellaris (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny: beep boop motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made the damn chapter. I spent a long time overthinking it before I realized I could just right it the same way as the rest of the fic

[Faraway Squad]  
10:30 AM  
Kel: @everyone YOU BITCHES READY FOR SPACE ADVENTURES?  
Basil: I am ready!  
Aubrey: Hold on, setting up at Kim&Vance’s house  
Sunny: ye  
Hero: Almost.  
Sunny: gonna make sure we have 15 minute still paused before time starts moving  
Kel: Do we want to share what we’ve made?  
Basil: I do! My empire is called The Orchard, and I’m just going to make the galaxy a healthier place!  
Sunny: berlog cooperative, very smol, very smart  
Aubrey: I made some capitalist vampire rocks?  
Kel: Kel’s Raiders will crush all of you!  
Hero: The Imperial Nozgoth Hegemony will ensure peace in the galaxy.  
Sunny: ok  
Sunny: lobbys open

[Faraway Squad]  
10:50 AM  
Sunny: :)  
Aubrey: What?  
Sunny: :)  
Hero: That’s concerning.  
Sunny: dont worry about it

[Faraway Squad]  
11:30 AM  
Kel: I feel like someone said something about fallen empires  
Kel: but I don’t remember what  
Sunny: wat kind did u find  
Kel: spiritualist  
Sunny: dont settle the gia worlds that are holy

12:07 PM  
Basil: I found you, Sunny!  
Sunny: cool  
Sunny: wanna make a federation  
Basil: Sure!

[Faraway Squad]  
12:13 PM  
Aubrey: KEL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!  
Kel: yar  
Aubrey: So you have chosen death.

[Faraway Squad]  
12:30 PM  
Sunny: beep boop motherfuckers

[Faraway Squad]  
12:48 PM  
Aubrey: Thanks for the minerals and energy, jackass.  
Kel: still got 20 pops out of it  
Kel: feeling good

[Faraway Squad]  
1:07 PM  
Aubrey: WHY THE FUCK IS HERO THE HEAD OF THE GALACTIC COMMUNITY?  
Hero: Because I’ve already been working on it to make my federation work.  
Aubrey: THEN WHY IS BASIL SECOND?  
Basil: We are many.   
Basil: And we have many envoys.

1:24 PM  
Basil: Sunny, how would one destroy a planet that displeased them?  
Sunny: colossus project ascension perk  
Basil: Understood.  
Sunny: y  
Basil: You see the Tronzaru Core to the west?  
Sunny: yes  
Basil: They have a machine world.  
Basil: We find that offensive.  
Sunny: k  
Sunny: u wont backstab me if i turn into robots or because i live in habitats, right  
Basil: Of course not! Your habitats are not the same kind of perversion that a mechanical planet is.  
Sunny: cool

1:35 PM  
Hero: Do you want some help Kel?  
Kel: wat kind of help?  
Hero: If you join my federation, not only will you get 10% more resources, I can also protect you.   
Kel: I see  
Kel: I am touched by your offer  
Kel: but I must refuse  
Hero: Understandable.  
Kel: Hero?  
Hero: Yes, Kel?  
Kel: The game is saying you’ve declared war on me.  
Hero: I won’t take any systems from you,  
Hero: But you will join the federation.

[Faraway Squad]  
2:25 PM  
Aubrey: I’m getting kind of tired  
Sunny: same  
Hero: Can we save the game?  
Sunny: yea  
Kel: KEL’S RAIDERS WILL NEVER GIVE IN!  
Kel: WE WILL FIGHT ON THE BEACHES!  
Kel: WE WILL FIGHT IN THE STARS!  
Kel: ETC!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil: Well, what does your gut say?  
> Aubrey: Femboy Hooters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should write up a second chapter today to make up for writing a chapter made for like 3-5 people.

4:43 PM  
Aubrey: Hey, wanna go to a Halloween party?  
Basil: I am not really sure that is my “scene?”  
Aubrey: True.  
Aubrey: But the whole scooter gangs going, so I’m getting dragged along.  
Aubrey: Figured I should at least offer.  
Basil: Is it a costume party?  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Aubrey: Tbh, mostly asking cause I’d probably have more fun dressing you up than actually partying  
Basil: What kind of costume did you have in mind?  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: Didn’t think I’d get this far.  
Basil: Well, what does your gut say?  
Aubrey: Femboy Hooters.  
Basil: You  
Basil: Did not hesitate on that.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Aubrey: But that’s kind of a big ask for a public Halloween party.  
Basil: True.  
Aubrey: My other idea is genderbent Poison Ivy  
Aubrey: Which we can make way less exposing than the other idea, but...  
Basil: What about a couple’s costume?  
Aubrey: UUUUGH, no!  
Aubrey: I’m not going to a party saying “We dressed up as Salt and Pepper shakers.”  
Aubrey: I would rather die  
Basil: I was thinking more like beauty and the beast.  
Basil: You, naturally, would be the beast in this scenario.  
Aubrey: Hold on...  
Aubrey: There might be something to that...  
Aubrey: How about you be Alice in Wonderland, with...  
Basil: The original or the gritty reinterpretation?  
Aubrey: God no, I refuse to put that much powder on either of us.  
Basil: I meant the good gritty reinterpretation.  
Aubrey: Ah  
Aubrey: Let’s stick with the original. Less explaining to do  
Basil: Then do you want to be the Mad Hatter or the Cheshire Cat?  
Aubrey: Mad Hatter  
Aubrey: This might actually be fun.  
Basil: That is great!

5:12 PM  
Aubrey: Can I get this order filled to Basil’s house?  
Aubrey: costumes.xls  
Sunny: why  
Aubrey: Cause it can’t go to my house?  
Aubrey: There’d be nowhere to put it.  
Sunny: why do u need 300 sq ft of various fabrics?  
Aubrey: Halloween party.  
Sunny: its the end of september  
Aubrey: Tailoring takes time.  
Sunny: valid  
Sunny: send pics?  
Aubrey: When it’s done.

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
10:09 PM  
Basil: sleepingprincess.png  
Basil: Aubrey is working herself to death on our costumes  
Sunny: fucking mood

[Aubery’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
2:00 PM  
Aubrey: AliceBasil.png  
Aubrey: My masterpiece is complete!  
Sunny: hawt  
Basil: She did do an amazing job, did she not?  
Sunny: yea  
Sunny: dont rip into it too hard before the party lovebirds  
Aubrey: FUCK!  
Aubrey: OFF!

[Aubrey’s Harem Of Sad Bois]  
10:54 AM  
Basil: HatterAubrey.png  
Basil: She finished!  
Sunny: hawt  
Aubrey: Yes!  
Aubrey: I am!  
Sunny: in time for the party to  
Basil: Indeed! Aubrey still needs to mess with my hair before we go.  
Sunny: dont u have 4 hours?  
Aubrey: His hair has been stubborn before.  
Sunny: valid  
Sunny: glhf

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
2:40 PM  
Aubrey: finishedproduct.png  
Sunny: i love it  
Sunny: now kiss  
Aubrey: ok.png  
Sunny: perfection

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
8:35 PM  
Aubrey: Party didn’t go great  
Basil: I feel as though that is a bit of an oversimplification.  
Sunny: wat happened  
Aubrey: I was betrayed.  
Basil: I do not understand what you are talking about?  
Aubrey: I know sweetie, that’s why I don’t blame you  
Aubrey: And it’s why The Maverick’s arm was only dislocated. Not broken.  
Sunny: wat  
Aubrey: The Maverick was flirting with Basil.  
Aubrey: When he *knew* I was seeing him.  
Sunny: this feels like a dramatic escalation  
Aubrey: He should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince_Enby is to blame for putting the Maverick/Basil seed into the world. It’s just more likely in the scenario I’ve created.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: themes of parental neglect

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
10:48 PM  
Sunny: 20cm  
Basil: Um...what?  
Aubrey: I   
Aubrey: Hate you  
Aubrey: So much rn.  
Basil: What?  
Sunny: :)

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
9:12 AM  
Basil: How is school going for you, Sunny?  
Sunny: ok  
Sunny: doing a couple of tests before trying to get a g.e.d.  
Basil: So you are skipping school, rather than doing ok in school.  
Sunny: yes  
Sunny: but responsibly  
Aubrey: Big mood.  
Basil: I am worried about the consequences of that plan.  
Sunny: idc  
Sunny: i dont need to go through the bullshit collegiate pipeline  
Sunny: and even if i did  
Sunny: id probably crumble under the experience  
Sunny: i have an income of my own that supports above my lifestyle  
Sunny: id rather just work on that than waste 4 years and thousands of dollars on a institution with no benefits for me  
Basil: Oh, I’m sorry.  
Aubrey: Yeah  
Aubrey: I think this is the first time ive seen you be kind of angry  
Sunny: im sorry  
Sunny: mom doesnt get what im talking about when i say i have what i need  
Sunny: so ive being defending myself a lot on this  
Aubrey: Everything good with her?  
Sunny: i mean  
Sunny: she isnt around a lot anyways  
Sunny: but  
Sunny: when she is  
Sunny: we both end up being on a hair trigger  
Basil: I am sorry, Tulip.  
Sunny: its fine  
Sunny: another year~ish and ill be able to leave  
Aubrey: If you don’t feel comfortable in your own house, you should just go!  
Basil: Um...  
Basil: That seems a little hypocritical, Aubrey...  
Aubrey: Sunny actually has the money to leave.  
Sunny: i gave u a bike so u could get out  
Aubrey: I’m not just gonna leave Basil behind!  
Aubrey: You’ve already left! You’ve got nothing tying you down to her!  
Sunny: but  
Sunny: i dont want to hurt her  
Aubrey: Sunny.  
Aubrey: If we’re being honest,  
Aubrey: She’s been hurting you for the 5 years you needed her most.  
Sunny: no  
Aubrey: No? So she did actually try to get you out of bed, and try to be there for you as much as possible?  
Sunny: i made it difficult  
Aubrey: YOU LITERALLY TOLD US SHE EXTENDED HER ABSENCE WHILE YOU WERE MOVING BECAUSE, AND I QUOTE:  
Aubrey: “There was a furniture sale too good to pass up.”  
Sunny: we all took the loss hard  
Basil: I do not really have anything meaningful to say here, but prioritizing a furniture sale over one’s child sounds like one of the most neglectful things a parent could do.  
Aubrey: If she actually cared, retail therapy wouldn’t be how she “coped.”  
Sunny: stop  
Basil: Ok...  
Aubrey: NO! Not ok!  
Aubrey: I will not just let you stew in this for another year and change when you don’t have to!  
Aubrey: We made a promise.  
Aubrey: We said we’d be there for each other.  
Sunny: im fine  
Aubrey: YOU CLEARLY ARE NOT!  
Basil: Aubrey...  
Aubrey: STAY OUT OF THIS BASIL!  
Aubrey: YOUR PARENTS ARE KIND OF SHIT TOO, BUT AT LEAST THEY CARED ENOUGH TO HIRE A REPLACEMENT!  
Sunny: dont bring basil into this  
Aubrey: I’M TRYING NOT TO!  
Aubrey: BUT YOU KEEP USING HIM TO DEFLECT WHEN WE NEED TO HAVE AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION!  
Basil: You do not think I am capable of my own decisions?  
Aubrey: That’s not what I’m trying to say at all!  
Sunny: im done talking about this  
Sunny is offline  
Basil: Well, are you proud of yourself?  
Aubrey: Fuck off  
Basil: He asked you to stop.  
Aubrey: He’s being dumb  
Basil: So why did you not share how bad your home life was until it was no longer a secret?  
Aubrey: I did.  
Aubrey: With Kim  
Aubrey: And Mari.  
Basil: Oh.  
Aubrey: Don’t apologize.  
Basil: Ok.  
Aubrey: I just  
Aubrey: I care too much about you two for you to be in the same shit I’m in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another silly chapter filled with stupid fluff for fans!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil: It may, hypothetically, be too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY WRITTEN A CHAPTER WITH OVER 1000 WORDS IN IT!

[Aubrey’s Harem Of Sad Bois]  
7:23 PM  
Sunny: i was wrong  
Sunny: u were right  
Sunny: i need out  
Aubrey: Ok.  
Aubrey: How much of your shit do you “need,” and how much is replaceable?  
Basil: Uuuuum?  
Basil: Do either of you have an actual plan?  
Aubrey: Bring him to your place.  
Aubrey: Figure the rest out from there.  
Sunny: 2-3 suitcases worth  
Aubrey: Send pics. Need to see if it’ll fit in the sidecar.  
Sunny: stuff.png  
Basil: I’m really unsure about all this, guys.  
Aubrey: Fuck, I don’t think it’ll fit  
Sunny: 3rd one has backpack straps  
Sunny: can wear it  
Aubrey: Nope.  
Aubrey: Accident waiting to happen.  
Basil: We could rent a van tomorrow morning?  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: mom will be home  
Basil: What actually happened?  
Sunny: not right now

7:31 PM  
Aubrey: You said you got your learner’s permit, right?  
Kel: yea, y?  
Aubrey: Sunny needs help, come to my house.  
Kel: shit, omw!

[Faraway Squad]  
7:36 PM  
Hero: What’s the emergency?  
Basil: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...  
Kel: got caught otw out  
Aubrey: Need someone who can drive a car.  
Hero: Why?  
Aubrey: Sunny needs to get out of his house.  
Hero: What!  
Kel: oh wow  
Hero: Why?!?  
Aubrey: Don’t know, don’t care. You helping or not?  
Kel: HELL YEAH!  
Hero: This is an incredibly reckless decision.  
Aubrey: Yes.  
Aubrey: And Sunny has chosen to make it.  
Aubrey: So I’m going to do what we promised we’d do for each other.  
Hero: I genuinely think this is the worst choice we could make for him, regardless of reasoning.  
Aubrey: Of course you would say that!  
Hero: What are you implying?  
Basil: We don’t have time for this, Sunny is waiting on us.  
Hero: I’m the one with the actual license, you aren’t going anywhere until we talk this out!  
Basil: It may, hypothetically, be too late for that.  
Hero: I’m sorry?  
Basil: Kel got here while you were arguing with Aubrey. We’re on our way now.  
Hero: Fine.  
Hero: Let me know when you’re on your way back, I’ll make you guys something.  
Basil: Thank you!  
Hero: Tell Kel I’m not going to sign this trip off for his learner hours.  
Aubrey: Kel says “FuuuuuUuuck!”

Sunny was extremely grateful to the owner of the little cafe near his house. He didn’t ask too many questions despite the amount of suitcases. Basil had already sent word that the gang was on the way, so all that was left to do was wait. 

_ “Honey, I’m ok with you choosing to get a GED since you’ve been out of the school system for so long, but you still need to apply for colleges.” Sunny’s mother kept trying to have this conversation, and he was trapped at dinner this time. First the GED was “troubling,” but he had undeniable evidence that it would be the best way to catch up to where he was supposed to be academically. Now... _

_ “I said I don’t need college. I have-” _

_ “Yes, yes. You have “Bitcoin mining.” The way she said it made her lack of confidence clear. “But how long will that last? You’re mining nothing, eventually someone will catch on.” _

_ “That’s why I have a stock portfolio, Mom.”  _

_ “That’s what your retirement is supposed to be based on, not your life.” They kept going around in circles, until one of them gave up for the day. Then some time would pass, and the next time Mom was home, they’d start again. _

_ “It’s enough for Wall Street to live hedonistically, I think I can manage something more reasonable.” Sunny didn’t actually think that. He knew it. He’d calculated the expenses of buying a house big enough for three people and supporting them already. But his mother wasn’t interested in his proof anymore. _

_ “Those men on Wall Street still had to get a degree to get where they are now.”  _

_ Sunny turned quiet. He never knew what to say to get her to move off the topic. Sometimes he did it by accident, but most of his victories came from simply ignoring the conversation long enough. Mom sighed. _

_ “I thought your psychiatrist was giving you things to prevent you from being like this.” So this was her new angle of attack this week. “I was so happy to hear you start being active again. Yet when I try and make you think about your future, it’s like nothing changed.” Sunny focused very hard on the salad in front of him. “I had hoped you’d have finally learned from Mari’s example.” _

_ Sunny slowly placed his fork back on the table. His head was pounding, his body screamed at him to run. _

_ “Yes, Mari put herself under too much pressure, but I’ve given you over four years of freedom.” _

_ He started hyperventilating. “I think your sister would be disappointed in you for-” _

_ Sunny couldn’t listen anymore. He ran back into his room, locking the door behind him. He couldn’t stay here anymore. Something would have to give if he didn’t. _

“-nny? Sunny?” He snapped out of his memories. Aubrey was next to him, hand on his shoulder. “You good?” He shrugged. “Any physical injuries?” No, but it was a close thing with his pocket knife. He merely nodded, rather than worry his partner with “almosts.” She smiled.

“That’s good. Come on, Basil and Kel are outside.” Aubrey took a suitcase and Sunny’s hand, and led him to the car. 

Kel was already out of the car. “It’s great to see you, Sunny! Even though everything’s...you know...Let me help with your stuff!” The two stronger teens began putting Sunny’s possessions in the trunk, as he entered the backseat. 

Basil immediately grabbed his hand and began fretting over him. “Are you alright? Is anything hurt? Do we need to do  **it** again?” 

“Somewhat, no, and definitely no.”

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. “Good, that’s good. Well, relatively that is! I mean, if you felt like you need to leave then-” Basil stopped talking as Sunny gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for being here. I know you were hesitant.”

Basil smiled back at his boyfriend. “Well, if Aubrey went alone, there’d definitely be a dead body to hide.” The two chuckled at that.

“What’s so funny, love birds?” Kel and Aubrey had entered the car, and the jock clearly intended to take advantage of the whole throuple finally being in the same place as him.

Aubrey interceded, “Figure out where we’re going first, you can be a little shit on the road.”

Sunny looked at the three most important people in his life, and knew their destination.

“Let’s go back home.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets back to Faraway Town.

Basil’s house felt very tense when the gang got back. Sunny and himself were seated on the couch, grounding each other. Hero was focused on the oven. Aubrey simply leaned against the wall close to her boyfriends. Kel, for once, seemed to understand something was wrong, and had chosen to stare at his phone. No one had said anything for a few minutes now. 

Hero tried to break the ice. “So, how is school going, Sunny?”

“Good. Working on GED.”

“Well, if you think it’ll work out.” Hero seemed to have doubts about that, but he kept them to himself. 

Silence fell again.

Basil held onto Sunny’s hand. He wasn’t sure what else he could do for his boyfriend. There were only a handful of things he could think to say, and none of them would be good with the present company.

Eventually, Hero sighed. “While I don’t necessarily agree with how you all chose to handle this-” 

Aubrey clearly wasn’t interested in hearing him out. “What was he supposed to do, Hero?” 

“At least have a plan first! Getting a ride out of town the instant something goes wrong?”

“This wasn’t the first time!” Aubrey was yelling now. “Maybe it’s the first time it got this bad, but it had been building up for years!”

Hero frowned at that. “Aubrey, you need to stop speaking for Sunny.” 

Aubrey scoffed. “And you need to stop acting like you know best anymore!” Basil gripped Sunny’s hand tightly. Kel awkwardly stared at one of the plants in the room.

“We made a promise to be there for each other,” Hero started to get heated, “and that includes preventing each other from making reckless decisions.”

“How would you know what is reckless about this? You are the only one here with parents invested in them! You don’t know anything about how we’ve had to live!” 

“Aubrey, it feels like you’re projecting.” Basil physically flinched at that. He didn’t like where this was going.

Tears were beginning to pour out of Aubrey’s eyes. “Oh? Am I, Mr. Perfect? Sunny’s dad abandoned the both of them, and his mom just allowed him to self-isolate for four years. Basil’s parents may as well not exist, but at least they have the decency to keep paying for Polly! And your own parents ignore Kel in favor of you!” 

The whole house grew silent. Kel, for what reason Basil would never understand but would be eternally grateful, tried to defuse the crisis. “You know what? I just remembered that we need to return Aubrey’s mom’s car back before she notices. How’s about you and I get that handled, bro? The rest of you guys can just relax.” 

Aubrey tossed him the keys and let Kel pull Hero outside. Basil waited for the car to start up and drive away before speaking.

“I think you should try to stop antagonizing Hero.”

Aubrey went over to the oven. “Not my fault he’s so self righteous.” She checked the timer. “Calzones should be done in 20 minutes. What do you guys want to do until then?”

“Don’t you think we should talk about any of this?”

“What do we need to talk about that can’t wait until morning?”

Basil was getting frustrated with how casually Aubrey was treating this. “What if Sunny’s mom thinks he’s been kidnapped? We could get arrested and Sunny would have to go back to her!”

Sunny finally spoke up. “She won’t. Left a note. I’ll just be missing.”

“Ok, so what do we do next?”

“Have some ideas, wanna double check them in the morning.”

Basil could see he was not going to get through to either of them. “Ok, I guess.” Sunny wrapped his arms around the blonde. “I appreciate you being worried. We’ll get through this.” 

Aubrey came to the other side of him, ensnaring him in another hug. “Come on, Basil. You think I’d fight this hard just to let some 40 year old Karen get the better of us?”

Basil decided to try and ignore his worries and anxieties, at least for a moment. These moments had been preciously rare, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a serious problem. There are final essays and shit I’m supposed to be doing, but I just can’t stop.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey: You’re lucky you’re cute.  
> Basil: I know. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a much shorter chapter. I am going to attempt to take a break from writing all the time to make more quality works and so on. I don’t have a regular schedule or anything planned out, but don’t panic when I stop posting new chapters every single day.

[Aubrey’s Harem Of Sad Bois]  
10:34 AM  
Basil: Aubrey, where did you go?  
Aubrey: Went back to my house to feed Bunbun  
Aubrey: Don’t know anything about buying a house  
Aubrey: Figured is try to find something productive to do  
Sunny: itll be ur house too  
Sunny: u should have a say in it  
Aubrey: If it were up to me, I’d just buy the cheapest, functional house we could reach  
Aubrey: I just want out of this hellhole  
Aubrey: You guys have a better idea of what we’d actually need when we get there  
Basil: I do not want you to find yourself uncomfortable and staying quiet about it because it’s “not the worst place you’ve slept in.”  
Aubrey: I LIKED LOOKING AT THE STARS IN YOUR GREENHOUSE ONE TIME!  
Aubrey: GET OFF MY DICK!  
Basil: How would you know?  
Basil: You keep it here.  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: You’re lucky you’re cute.  
Basil: I know. :)  
Sunny: so thats 2 votes for greenhouse/conservatory

12:03 PM  
Aubrey: How’s Hero doing?  
Kel: idk?   
Kel: he's been kinda snappy at mom and dad  
Kel: they don’t know how to react to it  
Aubrey: And with you?  
Kel: aggressively sappy  
Kel: it’s kind of awful  
Aubrey: Huh.  
Kel: I mean, he and I talked bout what u said on our way back  
Kel: and I’m thinking he’s trying to “make up what I should of gotten” or some shit like that  
Aubrey: UUUUGH!  
Aubrey: I swear to god your brother has a martyr complex  
Kel: prolly  
Kel: but idk wat to do bout it  
Aubrey: Send him to fucking rehab

[Aubery’s Harem Of Sad Bois]  
4:13 PM   
Sunny: homechoices.docx   
Sunny: i made a list of houses that have stuff wed like and are relatively close by  
Basil: There is more on this list than we discussed.  
Sunny: id already been looking before last night  
Sunny: just wasnt as urgent 

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
4:20 PM  
Aubrey: I love you both so fucking much.  
Basil: We love you too, Aubrey!  
Sunny: ye <3  
Sunny: do u need one of us to meet up with you to help hide the fact you were crying?  
Aubrey: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?   
Sunny: am i wrong?  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: Well now I want Basil because you’re being mean.  
Sunny: :(  
Basil: Yay!


	21. The gang plays Stellaris (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Doing this again.

[Faraway Squad]  
10:12 AM  
Sunny: yall ready for round 2  
Aubrey: Yeah  
Basil: I am!  
Hero: Sure!  
Kel: WE WILL CRUSH THE OPPOSITION!

10:46 AM  
Kel: hero  
Kel: I’m gonna give u 1 chance to end this war peacefully  
Kel: turn back and declare a white peace, or else  
Hero: Your main fleets are destroyed.  
Hero: I’m in your home system.  
Hero: You are in no position to bargain  
Kel: so u have chosen death.

[Faraway Squad]  
10:48 AM  
Kel: TIME IS SIGHT.  
Aubre: Wtf?  
Kel: GRAVITY IS DESIRE.  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: u arent  
Sunny: are u?

**The Belorg Cooperative wants to have an active sensor link with Kel’s Raiders for 200 energy**

**Decline >Accept**

[Faraway Squad]  
10:49 AM  
Kel: WHAT WAS SHALL BE!  
Kel: WHAT SHALL BE WAS!  
Basil: What are you doing?  
Sunny: the absolute madman  
Hero: WHAT?  
Hero: Kel, what have you done?  
Kel: I’VE FLIPPED A COIN, DEAR BROTHER!  
Kel: AND I CALLED HEADS!  
Sunny: o7  
Kel: NOW I SHALL SEND IN THE RESERVE FLEETS TO FINISH THE JOB!  
Hero: How? I don’t understand?  
Aubrey: What has actually happened?  
Sunny: kel summoned an eldritch abomination to destroy heros fleet  
Aubrey: What?  
Kel: count yourself lucky I only selected Looting as my war goal, brother

**The Imperial Nozgoth Hegemony surrendered to Kel’s Raiders.**

[Faraway Squad]  
11:02 AM  
Kel: now I can get 20% increased research speed every 10 years!  
Hero: You just used my entire federation fleet to weaken that thing.  
Hero: How long were you planning this?  
Kel: that’s my secret cap  
Kel: I never planned a damn thing  
Sunny: lul  
Hero: What?  
Kel: I just got the choice of embracing the worm or fighting it while you were fighting my home station  
Kel: so I took advantage of the opportunity  
Aubrey: It’s like they say  
Aubrey: You can’t mind game the mindless  
Sunny: amen

**The Sunflower Intelligence Institute has declared war on the Tronzaru Core.**

[Faraway Squad]  
11:37  
Aubrey: Why did you bring Basil into your petty wars, Sunny?  
Sunny: i didnt  
Aubrey: ?  
Basil: The machines to the west of us are a threat to their planets.  
Basil: We have led this assault to suppress their influence and free their organics.  
Sunny: basils been speaking in the royal we every time we’ve played  
Aubrey: Ah.  
Basil: We are many.

[Faraway Squad]  
12:23 PM  
Aubrey: My rocks are now psychic? I guess?  
Sunny: cool  
Kel: cool!  
Basil: That is cool!

[Faraway Squad]  
1:06 PM  
Hero: Since when did Sunny have the third most diplomatic weight?  
Sunny: my machinations lay undetected for years  
Aubrey: Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea  
Sunny: u harlot  
Sunny: i cant believe this  
Sunny: i thought u cared about me  
Sunny: then u betrayed me like this?  
Kel: wtf?  
Aubrey: I put anti-robotic legislation on the docket in the galactic senate  
Hero: Let’s make that an emergency measure, so we can vote on it now. :)  
Sunny: im no longer guilty i stabbed u with a knife  
Hero: What?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel: Basil! hit me with a plant fact!

[Aubrey’s Harem of Sad Bois]  
7:12 PM  
Sunny: i wanna rob a bank  
Aubrey: K. That can be arranged.  
Basil: No! Why do we need to rob a bank? You have said you have enough money for all three of us!  
Sunny: i do  
Sunny: but i also wanna do crime  
Aubrey: Basil’s right, Sunny.  
Sunny: :(  
Aubrey: We should practice on a smaller target first.  
Sunny: :D  
Basil: No! That is not what I am saying!  
Sunny: but i wanna do cool crime stuff with aubrey  
Aubrey: That is the single most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me  
Sunny: :)

9:36 AM  
Aubrey: I need an idiot’s opinion  
Kel: rude  
Kel: but go on  
Aubrey: Should I be concerned about having a dream where my two boyfriends kill my mom and drag me into a suicide cult and we all kill ourselves  
Kel: um  
Kel: teh fuk?  
Aubrey: yeah  
Kel: u gud?  
Aubrey: Idk?  
Aubrey: I wasn’t really scared in the dream.  
Aubrey: Mostly just feel uncomfortable about having it.  
Kel: well, i am not an expert,   
Kel: but!  
Kel: u probably have nothing to worry about regarding them killing your mom in your dream  
Kel: cause she sux  
Aubrey: amen  
Kel: the other stuff, idk  
Kel: have u talked to them bout it?  
Aubrey: HAHA! No!  
Aubrey: That is not fucking happening.  
Kel: y?  
Aubrey: Cause I don’t want to set them off because I had a weird dream.  
Kel: w8 w8 w8  
Kel: do u think they’re still a danger to themselves?  
Aubrey: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!  
Aubrey: SURE AS SHIT WOULDN’T HELP TO SHARE MY SUICIDE PACT DREAM!  
Kel: it probably would actually  
Kel: cause they probably don’t want u to kill yourself, even if they did  
Aubrey: I hate this  
Aubrey: I hate talking about this  
Aubrey: I hate thinking about this  
Aubrey: I really want to stop  
Kel: ok

[Faraway Squad]  
9:37 AM  
Kel: Basil! hit me with a plant fact!  
Basil: More than half of plant species are native to just one country. Chances are, a plant you find in one part of the world is not currently growing anywhere else!  
Aubrey: How do you just have that information at the ready?


	23. The gang plays Stellaris (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny: i craved the strength and certainty of steel  
> Aubrey: What the fuck are you doing?

[Faraway Squad]  
9:46 AM  
Sunny: the time has finally come  
Kel: wat?  
Sunny: from the moment i understood the weakness of my flesh  
Sunny: it disgusted me  
Sunny: i craved the strength and certainty of steel  
Aubrey: What the fuck are you doing?  
Sunny: i aspired to the purity of the blessed machine  
Sunny: your kind cling to your flesh as if it will not decay and fail you  
Hero: I just realized Sunny has over 100 colonies  
Kel: WTF? HOW DID HE HAVE SO MANY USEABLE PLANETS IN SUCH LITTLE SPACE?  
Sunny: one day the crude biomass you call a temple will wither and you will beg my kind to save you  
Basil: he never needed colonizable planets  
Aubrey: Omg fucking void dweller  
Sunny: but i am already saved  
Sunny: for the machine is immortal  
Hero: What is he actually doing? Last time this happened my entire fleet was destroyed  
Kel: ha! Pog  
Sunny: even in death i serve the omnissiah

**The Belrog Cooperative is now synthetic.**

Hero: Sunny’s entire species is just robots now. This seems bad.  
Sunny: nah  
Sunny: its fine

10:02 AM  
Kel: I noticed something  
Aubrey: That’s a first  
Kel: Basil’s fleet power is equivalent 2 mine  
Aubrey: ...  
Aubrey: Dear god...  
Kel: I may have been able to gather allies since my brother tried to enslave me  
Aubrey: by enslaving the rest of the AI  
Kel: rude  
Aubrey: I’m not judging  
Aubrey: I literally keep some species around as livestock  
Kel: but I would like to propose a federation between the two of us. We are in the weakest positin  
Aubrey: ...

**Kel’s Raiders and Boulder INC. have formed Aubrey’s Trade League**

[Faraway Squad]  
10:15 AM  
Hero: How did Kel agree to that?  
Aubrey: I let him actually include his new vassals in the federation

**The Orchard has completed the Colossus Project**

10:58 AM  
Basil: It is time.  
Basil: We march for Sython Prime!  
Sunny: k

**The Sunflower Intelligence Institute has declared a total war on the Tronzaru Core.**

[Faraway Squad]  
10:59 AM  
Kel: WHY DOES BASIL HAVE SOMETHING CALLED A WORLD CRACKER?  
Basil: We need to remove a blight from the galaxy.  
Hero: I think we need to press sanctions on the Sunflower Institute.  
Sunny: u can’t  
Sunny: both of us r on the galactic security council  
Sunny: and we are even breaking any current laws  
Hero: We need to pass level 2 of the Space Geneva Conventions. It’s the only thing that’ll stop them from blowing up planets willy-nilly.  
Basil: We only seek to destroy one planet. We will have no reason to maintain it once this war is finished.  
Basil: However, we have been told that it may still be beneficial to have in the endgame, for all of us.  
Basil: Do you want to risk an external enemy being able to use your planets?  
Hero: ...  
Hero: YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone on the Omori Discord who voted in the poll to help me figure what the endgame crisis will be for this plot.

**Author's Note:**

> People be like: Aubrey/Sunny or Basil/Sunny  
> Me, wanting all of my bad children to be happy: yes


End file.
